Stay with me
by Zelink4eva123
Summary: Zelink Twilight Princess. This story takes place 5 years after the events of Twilight Princess: "I really like it here. I love the people. The trees. The views. All of the animals. The kids….." Zelda pause and looked up into his eyes. "And….. And… And….." She didn't know how to say it and was afraid on what he would say.


**This is just a little Idea I had a while ago. I finally finished it recently and decided to post it :)  
**

**Hope you like it.  
**

**The setting BTW is Twilight Princess. But I think you could figure that out quickly. ;)  
**

* * *

Stay with me

One Shot

ZeldaxLink

Zelink

"Hey Link?" Zelda asked, looking over to the blonde headed young man sitting on the top of the fence.

"Hm?" He asked, opening his eyes and looking back at the Princess who was standing behind the brown wooden fence he was sitting on.

"Well…. You know that the Castle was finished being rebuilt last night, right?" She asked him, looking down.

"Wow….." Link smirked. "How long has it been then… 3 years?"

Zelda looked up at him and shook her head. "It's been five…"

Link's eyes widened and looked at her as he jumped off the fence to the opposite side Zelda was on.

Zelda nodded and closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears. "You know…. I'm soon gonna have to go back as soon as they finish with the furniture…"

Link kept looking at the Princess with the same expression. He didn't show any sign on if he had heard her.

"But…" Zelda sighed, still fighting the tears. "I-I really… I really want to…. I really want to stay here….."

Link's eyes looked all around her face as she sniffed and rubbed her eyes with her palms. He didn't know what to say. He knew she was on the verge of tears and was frantically looking for something to say to her to help her not cry.

"I really like it here. I love the people. The trees. The views. All of the animals. The kids….." Zelda pause and looked up into his eyes. "And….. And… And….." She didn't know how to say it and was afraid on what he would say.

Link kept listening to her ramble on, getting lost in her eyes that were searching for the right words to say.

"And….. I….. I….." Zelda kept stumbling over her words. "And I've learned to love….."

Link finally got the message, at least he thinks that. He's face broke into a smile and he kept staring into her beautiful blue eyes.

"And I love…. I love you. I love you Link." She finally got it out and she leaned forward slightly and kissed him lightly on the lips for a couple seconds.

Link smiled wider then before and walked down to the opening to the gate.

Zelda's heart jumped as he approached her and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her small, delicate waist.

Zelda stared into his deep blue eyes as they approached closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips and she slowly closed her eyes as she leaned in, alone with him.

Slowly, their lips met as Zelda tried to calm herself down.

Link started to deepen the kiss as he lean in and pulled her closer.

She let him do whatever her wanted. She didn't care. She was kissing him. And soon they would have to part, but she didn't want to think of that.

Link instantly ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth as the two started to deepen the kiss even more.

Zelda slowly stopped when she heard footsteps behind her and she looked at Link. The two separated as they spotted Talo, Malo, Beth, Colin, and Ilia.

Zelda looked at Link and he looked at her. The two started to laugh at the expressions they had.

Talo's mouth was dropped to the floor.

Beth was smiling and jumping up and down.

Colin was blushing and looked over at Beth.

Ilia was smirking and had her hands on her hips.

And Malo… did nothing.

"What?" Zelda asked, bending down to Talo's height. "You've never seen anything like that before?"

Talo shook his head and closed his mouth abruptly.

Malo scowled and turned around to walk away and Ilia went to stop him. "What is your problem?" She asked and smiled back at the couple.

Beth ran up to Zelda and started to squeal. "AWW!"

Link laughed and bent down to ruffled Colin's hair. "We need to get back to town. It's getting late."

Colin smiled and nodded and turned to leave as well as Beth.

Ilia push Malo and Talo ahead and looked back at Link and Zelda who were exchanging glances.

"It's about time….. Now time to tell the guards." Ilia whispered, turning to face the kids again. "And then she'll get to stay and help me take care of these darn kids some more."

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think ^^**


End file.
